Forsaken
by Samandjackforever
Summary: The war waged through the city. No one every thought it would come to this. A civil war broken out between the peoples of Atlantis. Countries vs. countries, friends vs. friends. What is Atlantis coming too?
1. It began with a disagreement

Summary- The war waged through the city. No one every thought it would come to this. A civil war broken out between the peoples of Atlantis. Countries vs. countries, friends vs. friends. What is Atlantis coming too?

A/N- Pre- slash/slash McShep. Flash backs are in italics. Character death. Also, this is not meant to offend anyone so please no flames. No offense is meant in this story. I don't personally think this way, my characters do. So please don't take offense. I own Ella and Janice by the way. Enjoy!

Forsaken

Chapter 1-it began with a Disagreement

Rodney dodged down the hallways of Atlantis with his gun, a deeply saddened expression on his face and blood all over his shirt. 'How could it come to this? Why could we just resolve the problem ourselves…?' Rodney thought to himself as he took cover behind a fallen wall.

_Flash back-_

"_Unbelievable! Those snot nosed Americans hid the Stargate program from my government for the longest time! Look that this place! All the advancements we could have used in the civil war!" An Irish scientist ranted to her co-worker, "And the Canadians are no better! Those arrogant, cocky bastards!" she finished as her co-worker sighed._

"_Ella, listen, don't go judging people you barely know. Need I remind you that you are new here?" Her co-worker, Janice, said with a light tone. _

"_No you don't. I just don't like these people. I mean you, Janice, I like. That's because you are nice. Everyone else here just looks at me like I'm dirt because I just got out of a civil war. You know what everyone says about the Irish, they can't keep out of trouble!" Ella said with a grunt as she typed on her computer. _

"_Well how could you like me if I'm American? Hmm…?" Janice asked with a icy edge to her voice, "I may be nice but I'm still American. I've noticed the way you tried to switch my flag patch a few days back. I didn't want to mention it earlier because I didn't want to start a fight, but now…now I get it. You are trying to convert what you think is the only kind American to Irish! I get it now…" Janice said with a slam of her lap top screen, "I won't take this anymore." Janice stood up and went to leave._

"_FINE! THEN IT'S WAR WITH YE!" Ella shouted as Janice stormed out. _

_Days later…things only got worse._

_Janice was in her lab working by herself. A few male Irish scientists walked in and circled her desk. _

_Janice looked up, "What are you guys doing?" She asked as she looked from face to face confused. _

_One of the men raised a gun with a silencer and fired._

_Janice was murdered and the divide began._

TBC!


	2. The Great Divide

Forsaken

Forsaken

Chapter 2- The Great Divide

_The news about Janice's murder spread like wild fire and it wasn't before long when they figured out who did it._

_Americans don't take the killing of their own lightly and sitting down._

_Once everyone found out about the fact that the murder was because of ethnicity, the peoples from different countries slowly started to break away._

_The Irish stayed loyal to their fellow Irishmen as the Czechs stayed to their own._

_The Americans and the Canadians allied for a while before the Americans broke ties and things got violent. The killings increased and with the leader of the expedition over thrown; the official war cry had been made. _

_Under the cloak of night Rodney snuck down the hall to the Americans side. John was there waiting for him. _

"_You know you could get killed for doing this." John spoke quietly as he looked to his friend._

"_I know…I…I just can't believe that it's come to this…I mean, you're my friend. I don't want to have to come to the line where I'm forced to kill you." Rodney spoke in the same tone. He looked down with a sigh, "this sucks…"he muttered lightly._

"_I agree with you. Look, I think we should keep these nightly meetings in a rarity. The more we meet each other like this, the bigger chance we have to get caught" John said as Rodney nodded. _

"_I hear you've got Ronon on your side?" Rodney asked lightly as John nodded, "Teyla just joined ours…"Rodney added._

"_This is only going to end badly. We have to stop this. We just need a plan." John said. _

"_Maybe you, me, teyla and Ronon can group up as our own country. I could try to rope Zelenka and Carson in too…"Rodney said lightly._

"_That sounds good. We have to try…"John said as he looked up, "I have to go…hurry back to your part of the city. They are doing the scan." John said urgently as Rodney nodded and headed off._

_It wasn't much of an idea, but it was something._

TBC


	3. Mission Impossible

Forsaken

Forsaken

Chapter 3- Mission Impossible

_Months later they signed an armistice to arrange a meeting. The meeting ended in blood shed, this time several Canadians were killed or injured by American troops. _

_Fortunately for them, the Scottish and doctors had signed an order of neutrality. They are not on anyone's side; they just offer aid when needed._

_John rushed to the infirmary when he heard about the scuffle. His hazel green eyes scanned each bed in search for his friend and sighed with relief when he found that Rodney wasn't one of the injured._

_John walked out of the infirmary and was in the hot zone. The hot zone being the Irish territory. _

_Irish soldiers where on his position as soon as he tried to run. _

"_halt American!" one of them bellowed loudly as their heavy footfalls grew closer._

_John was about to reach for his gun to take out the hostel Irish when he heard gunshots ring out. The Irish soldiers fell over dead and behind them was Rodney. The gun in his hands still smoking lightly. _

_John looked at Rodney._

_Rodney's face showed no emotion, as if the death didn't phase him, just like a soldier. He held the gun the in a perfect grip and not in the awkward way he used to hold it. _

_This was what John feared. This was what john never wanted to see. His secret love…a tough as nails soldier, hardened by the war around him._

"_R-Rodney…" John started, unsure of what to say._

"_Don't let yourself be caught like that again…next time I might not spare you…"Rodney said coolly. _

"_Rodney, I know you're mad about what happened. Believe me so am I. I'm mad and disappointed. But those deaths had nothing to do with me! I wasn't in the meeting." John said calmly as Rodney lowered his gun with a nod._

"_John, the plan…we have to bring it to a real reality. This war can't go on." Rodney said lightly. _

"_I know…I'll meet you in the west pier tonight and we will fan out the details." John said as Rodney nodded in agreement and departed._

TBC!


	4. Mission Failure

Forsaken

Forsaken

Chapter 4- Mission- failure

_Later that night Rodney made his way to the west pier. He took every precaution as he snuck past the backs of guarding troops._

_He got the west pier to find a horrific sight._

_John standing over Zelenkas body._

_Rodney ran over to john, "What the hell did you do?!" Rodney hissed as john didn't answer. _

_Rodney glared at john and bent down to check to see if Zelenka was in fact dead. _

_As soon as Rodney felt a faint pulse Zelenkas body jerked up and lunged at Rodney with a blade._

_Rodney let out a surprised cry as he fell back on his back hard. Zelenka continued to try to stab Rodney, even though Rodney tired to reason. _

_Zelenka stabbed Rodney in the shoulder and side as the exploding of a bomb in the city distracted him._

_Rodney howled in pain as john managed to pull Zelenka off of Rodney and toss the murder craving scientist off the pier._

_Rodney laid there for a while looking at the city, "you heard that right?" Rodney asked, his voice tight with pain._

"_Yeah I did…someone must've set a bomb off." John said as he kneeled at Rodney's side, "you're hurt." John said plainly as Rodney sat up with a wince._

"_You…you actually threw Zelenka off the pier…you…killed him." Rodney said ignoring his injuries as he tried to stand._

"_Yes, I did but he was going to kill you. I had no choice." He said as he kept Rodney down, "And I said you're hurt. I have to see how badly." He finished as Rodney sighed heavily._

_John lifted rodney's shirt up to examine the wound in his side. It was a pretty nasty cut, deep but not too deep to be life threatening. _

_Rodney stayed as still as possible as john looked at his wounds. He felt a small blush rise up as he noticed how concentrated john was on him. John must've noticed cause he chuckled lightly._

"_Rodney, no need to freak out. I need to concentrate to see how bad it is." John said with a smile as Rodney relaxed a bit, "All clear though." He added as he stood up and helped Rodney up after fixing his shirt._

"_We should probably see what that bomb was about but…I...we're a team now right…just us?" Rodney asked as john looked to him with a look that made Rodney's heart pick up beat._

"_Of course. I hope you know what we are getting ourselves into. It will be us, against all of them." John stated as he placed a hand on Rodney's uninjured shoulder._

_He nodded and raised his gun, "Lets do this." He said as he ran into Atlantis with john._

And that's how it started. Rodney looked over his cover to make sure those American soldiers weren't following him anymore.

'Ok, john should be on the other side trying to get Ronon to join our own personal army. All I have to do is find Teyla.' Rodney thought to himself as he ran down the hallway.

The news of his and John's betrayal to their countries was quickly found out by the higher ups. Currently they both had a pretty big bounty on their heads.

As soon as Rodney found teyla, she was ready to join. Apparently Ronon radioed in and told her of it.

Rodney shivered lightly, 'It's us, vs. all of them. Let's hope they see reason before we are killed.' Rodney thought as he lead teyla to his and johns meeting place.

TBC-

Review if you like.


End file.
